


Precocious

by Michichi69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, Depression, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Molestation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, not kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michichi69/pseuds/Michichi69
Summary: "Every day he sat at the back of the classroom and would stare out the window Mr.Nikiforov noticed. The boy wasn’t new and he didn’t seem like a shy personality. Yuri Plisetsky was just… Quiet."Mr.Nikiforov can't help but notice that innocent boy in the back of his class. Viktor can't help but long for the thirteen-year-old beauty. Yuri Plisetsky just wants to have a chance at the childhood that was snuffed away.





	1. Prologue: Precocious

**Author's Note:**

> *Read this fanfiction at your own risk*
> 
> Heeeey, I get the subject matter is gross but that is the point... I do not condone minor/student and adult/teacher relationships and I frankly find them disgusting. I also do not condone any of the negative tags of this story and do not find them kinky. It's okay to not continue reading this. I have gotten a couple comments saying this is gross and I hope it isn't because anybody thinks I find this subject kinky or acceptable because I certainly do not, although I do agree the subject is disgusting, once again this is the point.
> 
>  
> 
> I ask for constructive criticism about my writing instead of insults or “gross” as a comment because those really don’t do anything. This is not most comments I recieve but it is the first time something like that has happened to me, it is rather discouraging. Thank you.

_Precocious_

 

** Prologue **

 

Every day he sat at the back of the classroom and would stare out the window Mr.Nikiforov noticed. The boy wasn’t new and he didn’t seem like a shy personality. Yuri Plisetsky was just… Quiet. He didn’t have friends by any means (at least not any that his teachers knew of) so Mr.Nikiforov simply thought he was lonely so had no reason to speak to other students. Sometimes he would sit in class during the lunch periods or would just sit somewhere else. Mr.Nikiforov didn’t know where the place or places were. He was a curious case of mystery and sadness, he had the softest green eyes and most delicate frame Mr.Nikiforov had ever seen. He was the definition of youth in a sense but with a hard exterior, incredibly mature for his age of just thirteen, the teacher could see the maturity in his work and encouraged him to continue. Yuri never really took the advice to heart, Mr.Nikiforov would only have a scoff and grumble from the boy whenever he tried to be motivating.

 

Mr.Nikiforov was just his teacher and had no real business getting too friendly with his students but did have a duty of care to report anything that seemed to be worrisome in a student’s household. Viktor however, Viktor wanted to know who Yuri Plisetsky was. It seemed like the boy had piqued his interest, more than he had for anybody else in his class. He was a smart boy, not educated (he rarely really listened) but intelligent nonetheless. He thought with his own mind instead of being conventional and usually got the answers right when he was called upon.

 

Class was over in two minutes making the class completely ignore instruction which was normal for the last class of the day. Mr.Nikiforov never minded, he wasn’t strict by any means although Yuri seemed to cringe at the noise. It made Mr.Nikiforov frown and quiet the class with a boom of his voice, ‘ _Would you please quiet down?!_ ’. The talking didn’t stop but the students were much more hush about it. Yuri was seen removing his hands from his ears and looking to the front of the class. He made eye contact with his teacher and held a pleased look on his face before going back to staring out the window. Mr.Nikiforov could feel his palms sweat, he was never a nervous person but for some reason the little appreciation from Yuri.

 

The bell went off. Yuri was always the last one to leave even if it was the last period of the day, he seemed to like waiting for the class to trample over each other before going himself. Mr.Nikiforov watched carefully as Yuri stood up and slung his bag over both shoulders.

 

“Ah! Wait there Yuri. Just a second of your time, I promise,” Yuri stopped with a scowl appearing on his face. Mr.Nikiforov thought he looked like a grumpy little boy, then again that would be what he is, right? He cleared his throat before proceeding.

 

“I was just curious if you’re lonely? I could set a date with the school’s psychologist if you’re lonely, would you like that?” Yuri looked offended.

 

“I don’t need baby talk to get me through the year!” That was the loudest Mr.Nikiforov had heard the boy. “You can stick that _date_ up your ass, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuri left the class without punishment. He knew that was a rude thing to ask, Yuri might’ve had tons of friends he didn’t know about, who was he to be sticking his nose into the boy’s personal life? It didn’t seem to affect him, even if he did or didn’t have friends. Mr.Nikiforov sighed and packed up his things as Yuri’s class was the last he had for the day. He couldn’t wait to get home. Home to his other half, Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 1: Trying

** Chapter 1: Trying **

 

Viktor returned home, flustered with snow dotted in his hair making sure to quickly take off his shoes before he forgot, Yuuri hated him walking around with them on. Russian weather was not forgiving this time of year. It certainly surprised Yuuri when he first moved in. He had never seen so much snow in one place before.

  
"Yuuri! I'm home!" The pitter patter of footsteps nearing closer could be heard, unfortunately, the sound wasn't joined by his beloved dog he missed so dearly. But it was certainly a comforting sound to hear your other half rushing to see you again. It was one Viktor never thought he would be tired of and it was fine with just the two of them.

  
"Oh my, it got dark so fast! Didn't it, Viktor?" Viktor hummed in reply "I can't say I enjoy winter here yet, especially when the snow turns into sludge..." Yuuri continued. Viktor often used to enjoy these ramblings Yuuri would go on, it was certainly an anxious ramble but somehow a cute quirk. "How were the students? Not too bad I hope?"

  
"No, no, same ol' same ol'... That Plisetsky has been awfully quiet again, I'm worried about him. Good student, listens just never speaks. He spoke to me today though," Viktor said putting his jacket and scarf on the hook. He carried his bag into the living room, Yuuri close behind.

  
"Really? What about?" Yuuri asked.

  
"Told me to stick his appointment with the counsellor up my ass." Viktor chuckled. Yuuri wasn't impressed. He never seemed to take as much interest in Yuri's rather rude attitude as much as Viktor had.

  
"You tell me all these stories of this boy but he never seems to get any punishment..." Yuuri said.

  
"Well he isn't a bad student, besides, he hasn't done anything that bad yet," Viktor defended. Lately, he always seemed to be defensive about Yuri. Everybody seemed to dislike him and he didn't want his partner to be the same way. He was just... Misunderstood. Viktor saw straight through him. He knew that he had a different side to him, it just had to be let out. It was almost the same feeling he had from Yuuri. At first glance he was a boy without any potential but Viktor knew there was a fire that just needed to be kindled. Unfortunately, Yuuri never really did anything with it.

  
"Viktor, he's been hurting your students... I think at least one punishment would be just..." Yuuri advised. Yuuri seemed to be doing that often nowadays, Viktor noticed. Advice he didn't quite understand the implications of.

  
"Yuuri, he is my student too. Besides, he gets enough punishments from the other teachers, I want to at least give the poor boy a break. Now, what did you make this time?" Viktor made a b-line for the kitchen. It smelt familiar. Almost too familiar.

  
"Ah, _katsudon_? I thought this was only for special occasions, you know you've been gaining a bit of..." Viktor stopped. He knew it hurt Yuuri's feelings but he just couldn't help but make the observation. "Listen, you told me that you were dieting again and now you've gone and made this? Do you commit to these things anymore, Yuuri?" Yuuri looked sheepishly at the bowl of his favourite treat. Well, it was supposed to be a treat. Now it was a regular.

  
"I know, it's just... Oh, I don't know... I just miss you, I want it to be like before! When we'd be sweet on eachother and do what we wanted..." Yuuri seemed to avoid eye contact. "You've seen me, Viktor. I never know what to do anymore, we don't skate anymore and I think I just miss those days," Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a sense of longing. Viktor knew he wanted more than this, Viktor certainly wanted more. Everybody seemed to just want more.

  
"And... I thought we could rekindle in a way... Do something nice for once and just have a nice dinner or something, don't you see?" Viktor watched as Yuuri took the bowls to the dining table. It wasn't an extravagent set-up but there was certainly an effort. Candles, table cloth, flowers and all the works. It was cliche in a wholesome way. Viktor softened his attitude.

  
"Oh Yuuri, you never cease to surprise me."

  
"It wouldn't have been a surprise if you had looked around, y'know," Yuuri said sarcastically, "Your mind seems to stay at school instead of focusing on home..." Yuuri mumbled, sitting down. Viktor joined him at the table, sitting directly across from his love. Despite the problems they had been having, Viktor still found a place for Yuuri in his heart. He was the first person who had unconditionally loved him unlike any other and he would never forget that.

  
"I'm sorry, my dear. You know I love you, it's just that I'm always working, even when I'm home. Nobody told me teaching was going to be like this, I always thought I got breaks like the kids but well... You've seen me. Always marking something, always worrying about some kid, always getting emails and always, always, having some mother telling me what I'm doing wrong," Viktor sighed. "I won't sit here and call my job hard labour but it takes a toll sometimes and I seem to get it better than some of the other teachers at that place." Yuuri nodded his head, his chopsticks carrying a heavy load of rice.

  
"I understand, I suppose I've been a little too pressuring lately... Oh, Viktor, I do love you, I hope you know that. I want to do more things like this, at least every so often," Yuuri smiled. Viktor continued eating, his mind wandering to other places. "Viktor?"

  
His partner's voice stole Viktor's thoughts.

  
"Please, just once. Don't think. We think too much nowadays." Yuuri begged. There was a sad sense of desperation in his love's voice. For once, Viktor listened and stopped his thoughts wandering away.

"Yes, okay... How about we... Let's..." Viktor struggled to get the words out. "Let's go to the bedroom after this." Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

  
"That tired, already?"

  
"Well, not yet. I think you know what we should do after this, perhaps involve some 'intimate activities' after this fine evening?" Yuuri's face almost seemed to turn red in an instant. It had been awhile since something like this had happened before. As the years went by, it almost dwindled simply rolling over and falling asleep every night. It was almost like a distant memory.

  
"I... I would like that." Yuuri conveniently stuffed his face with pork so he couldn't speak. Viktor had a nagging feeling in his stomach, he wasn't sure what it was. He could only ignore it and continue on. It was a nice night, Yuuri had put a lot of work into this dinner and all, Viktor couldn't just contribute nothing. After all, he loved Yuuri, he loved everything about him and nothing would change that. Despite the dull ache in his stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mr.Nikiforov cared about his students. He genuinely hoped they would become good people and do good things in their lives, every good teacher hoped for that. However, Mr.Nikiforov felt this deep sense of denial in his gut that was scratching and clawing at him every day. When he went home, when he was in class, when he was alone and every other time in between. That same feeling the one that scratched at him for many years, seemed to come out when he saw Yuri. He could see something in him too, a foreboding sense of denial of something. No young boy stayed so isolated yet angry at the world for no reason. Viktor had put the aching sense of denial in his stomach down to the fact he truly did feel something was deathly wrong with the boy.

  
Sweat rolled off the two partners. It was done. It was something Yuuri certainly craved but never Viktor. Yuuri always craved some sort of touch from Viktor and while Viktor certainly had an attraction to Yuuri, it wasn't something physical to him.

  
"Viktor, I love you." Yuuri almost whispered. His face was red from the sinful act they'd just committed.

  
"I love you too," Viktor yawned. His body wasn't used to such burning, did it always feel this way before? He wasn't sure anymore. "Now, let's just sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 2: I Must Run

Mr.Nikiforov was in a sour mood that morning. It was a rare sight but he simply blamed it on the weather. Perhaps some of that was related to last night. Viktor never knew anymore. The class saw this as an opportunity to act rowdy but Viktor didn't really care anymore. Something was bugging him and for some reason he wanted Yuri to calm him down. He thought of him often. The ways he could get him to come out of his shell and to tell him more about himself. It was oddly personal to want to know a student in particular. Mr.Nikiforov chalked it down to worry but that didn't mean there was some small part of Viktor that genuinely thought he was just connected to him.

 

  
Somehow, Viktor knew that didn't seem right. He knew it was wrong to have such a personal attraction to a student. It wasn't a perversion, Viktor rationalised, it was just a strong pull towards Yuri.

 

  
That was all. It couldn't be anything else. It just couldn't.

 

  
Viktor only gave a few orders before sitting at his desk, he mostly letting a movie play on a TV while he watched the class for the last hours of the day. Mr.Nikiforov wasn't used to being so distant in the classroom and the students abused that as long as possible. Eventually, Yuri Plisetsky himself walked in. Scowling like usual but with a sense of sadness. Mr.Nikiforov had never picked that up before. How sad this young boy looked, those deep pools of green seemed downcast and almost glazed over like he was simply existing. Not living. Existing.

 

  
Something was wrong, Mr.Nikiforov could feel it. Viktor could feel it. Everybody else couldn't. This was something more than just anger. Mr.Nikiforov bided his time, waiting for Yuri to leave the class last. Before he could leave, Mr.Nikiforov stopped him.

 

  
"Yuri, I need to speak to you," Yuri stopped and turned. A heavier scowl on his face. Viktor didn't believe his act anymore.

 

  
"What? I need to get home on time,"

 

  
"You seem... Down. You don't seem happy, are you not happy?" Yuri seemed taken aback but kept his defenses up. In fact, his defenses we up even more than they were before. Yuri let his anger attack Mr.Nikiforov full force in a way he didn't expect from the young boy.

 

  
"That is none of your business! Why do you keep annoying me?! It's always me! Ever since day one! You always single me out, I just want to be left alone for once!" Yuri almost seemed close to tears he was so mad. Mr.Nikiforov couldn't understand. As far as he knew, he hadn't been pestering Yuri at all, it was only once or twice, right?

 

  
"What do you mean? I don't annoy you and I certainly don't single you out." Mr.Nikiforov tried to act stern to hopefully convince Yuri otherwise. He simply shook his head.

 

  
"I see you, you always stare at me. You always come to me when others need you more than me in the class and now you... Now you're holding me back. It's making everybody think..." Yuri looked down. He looked more childish now than ever. Mr.Nikiforov always thought he acted mature for his age but this time he almost seemed five years younger.

 

  
"Think what, Yuri?"

 

  
"Everybody thinks I'm getting good grades because I... Because I'm asking you to. That I'm just sucking up to you. It's embarrassing," Yuri kept staring at the ground. "They already hate me, now this is just another thing to use against me."

 

  
"Oh, I see. Well, I can assure you that you get good grades because I know you deserve them, they could be better if you actually tried. I know you're a smart boy," Yuri shook his head.

 

  
"That isn't how it works. You can't just give me good grades even if I don't do the work. I know... I know what you're doing," Yuri left without another word. It made Viktor think. What exactly was he doing? He certainly didn't know.

 

  
Viktor chose to ignore it and stayed back to mark the last of his students' work.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day felt the same. Yuuri had wanted to be close again the night before but Viktor couldn't bear it and just acted the part for half the night while the rest of it he just went to sleep before Yuuri. The whole night he was consumed by the thoughts of Yuri. He knew what he was doing? Even Viktor didn't know what he was doing. There was some distant sense of longing. Not just for Yuri but for something else. Something different than this life. He was in a happy relationship with Yuuri for years without problem but now it felt different. Yuuri just seemed different, even if he never truly changed. He seemed like he'd matured over the years, it made sense. He was only young when they met, he was often told he looked much younger than his real age apparently. It must've been the softness of his skin and his rosy cheeks. He barely had any signs he was a full grown adult still but they were noticeable to Viktor.

 

  
Something didn't feel right.

 

  
Of course Viktor loved Yuuri, there was just something off. It had to be Viktor, Yuuri hadn't done much to make Viktor more distant, it was something _he_ had done. He just wasn't quite sure what was making him this way. Something pulling him away. He didn't feel that passion, he needed to get it back some how. Some way.

 

  
Before Yuuri woke up, Viktor got dressed and put on his coat and shoes. He left as soon as he could to get some fresh air. His home seemed like it was choking him the longer he stayed in it. He got in his car and started to drive. It was a gaudy thing, something from his younger years. A bright pink Cadillac. He still liked it enough to keep it, Viktor was just a generally gaudy person and he liked to keep it that way.

 

  
He drove all over the city. The sun barely rising. It was almost still completely dark apart from the rose colour of the sky just starting to peak in the distance. It was nice. He was calm. It would be a couple of hours before he would even consider starting the drive to work. Viktor could escape his thoughts quite literally by running away like this. It was as if everything that was consuming him was gone when he was alone like this.

 

  
Until he noticed something else to consume his thoughts.

 

  
"Oh no, that doesn't look good..." Viktor mumbled. He had just passed somebody who was running as fast as they good for dear life. They were crying, almost screaming. Viktor pulled over, hoping to help whoever it was running and crying at a time like this. Viktor watched as the person ran towards his car and got in without speaking. Viktor got the message and started to drive away. They were shaking. They were...

 

  
"Plisetsky?" Yuri looked at Viktor and then behind him.

 

  
"Don't speak to me..." Yuri grumbled. He was sniffing and trying to wipe away tears. He had ugly blotches of red on his face and a snotty nose. His bright green eyes were emphasised by the red that replaced his whites. "Just drop me off anywhere." Yuri said.

 

  
"You know I can't do that, Yuri. That's dangerous!" Viktor exclaimed. "I have a duty to protect my students, even if we aren't in school!"

 

  
"Fine! Just... Take me to grandpa. I'll give you directions, I think I know the way from here..." Viktor obliged. A family member seemed much safer than leaving him on the streets.

 

  
"Do you want to talk about what happened back there? Why were you running away at a time like this?" Viktor asked.

 

  
"Shut up, I'm not telling you anything..." Yuri snapped. "Turn left..."

 

  
"If you don't feel safe at home you can tell me," Viktor said. "This isn't just the teacher in me speaking," Yuri stayed silent only cutting off his silence with directions. They didn't speak until they got to a small house. It was quite far from the city, Viktor just assumed Yuri wouldn't be going to school any time soon which somehow felt disappointing as he wouldn't see him. He could understand, whatever happened back there must've been bad for Yuri to be the one running away.

 

  
When they stopped Yuri got out the car. Without a word, he almost ran up to his grandfather's door. When the door opened, Viktor drove off. He was satisfied knowing that Yuri was somewhere he felt safe.

 

  
The sun had risen so much Viktor wondered if he would be late for work. He saw the time and realised he would have to push himself to get to work before it was too late. Viktor's calm drive had made his thoughts rush even faster than they had before. He wasn't worried now but when Yuri comes back to school he would be. He would be asking some questions, perhaps he would even take the extra measure and would get somebody to check out his home life.

 

  
Better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, I get the subject matter is gross but that is the point... I do not condone minor/student and adult/teacher relationships and I frankly find them disgusting. I also do not condone any of the negative tags of this story and do not find them kinky. It's okay to not continue reading this. I have gotten a couple comments saying this is gross and I hope it isn't because anybody thinks I find this subject kinky or acceptable because I certainly do not, although I do agree the subject is disgusting, once again this is the point.
> 
>  
> 
> I ask for constructive criticism about my writing instead of insults or “gross” as a comment because those really don’t do anything. This is not most comments I recieve but it is the first time something like that has happened to me, it is rather discouraging. Thank you.


End file.
